Yu-Gi-Oh: Yuri of the Alternate World
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: In a world where humanity has been pushed to the end by seven demons, a Yuri of unusually benevolent persona is the last human. Escaping to a canon Arc-V universe, what happens when he finds himself in the events of the series as his presence throws off not only the Canon's timeline, but also leads to the seven demons discovering a new universe to conquer.


Hmmm...The Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction fandom.

A new subset of fanfiction for me to dabble in. Can I truly find something to do in a wonderful world of OC's and slash pairings?

Well, let's find out with a first chapter. Depending on feedback I may show off more of this idea between Reset Chapters. If not, consider this fic completely adoptable and be free to PM about what I was originally going to do with the premise if you need ideas.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean, really sure."

All who were gathered in the ruined laboratory looked grim as the question was raised. They were a mixed group, gathered together from across the lands during the Crisis. Some of them only learned of things then. Others had been well involved in them by this point. A few even were once sworn enemies.

But then they came. And they had to unite, for any hope for the future.

"Of course I am sure. This is the fruit of years of speculation by my mentor, perfected by years of toil by yours truly? Who do you take me for?"

"A Fusion User." The speaker, a blond and purple haired young man with purple eyes growled.

"I'll have you know, Thomas, that I am a scientist first, and a duelist second. I don't even use Polymerization in my deck." the yellow garbed man snarked back.

"Yeah, so you use Fusion Gate. Big wup, same thing. You still have blood on your hands, and it stinks even from here."

"Well unlike your kind we don't have to always use the same type of monster. Tell me child, has the idea of using cards other than those anti-matter creations of yours ever crossed your..."

"Enough." A large man declared, his eye flashing with a strange symbol.

"This is not the time for your grudges. Bastion, will it work?"

"Nothing is certain in science Dragan, but I can assure you that this device is the next best thing to certainty. Without a colossal error, it will allow us to find help, or a new place to live.

"...New place or not, if I find Heartland I am not letting any Fusion Users anywhere near it..."

Thomas's rant was interrupted by a sound that set everyone present on edge. A chittering, nightmarish sound that was the harbringer of nightmares to all who survived to bear witness to it.

"Minions." Dragan said gravely.

"Which means one of them can't be far behind. Keep them off me would you, all the heroics in the worlds won't do anything if I get killed. Unless one of you happens to be well versed in Zweinstinian theory and never told me?" Bastion snarked as a new individual spoke up: a young man dressed in a dark suit and top hat. He had rather distinct eyebrows, purple like his hair.

"Can't say any of us are. Anyway we all know that if Minions have found us, one of them can't be far behind. Everyone, form a defense around this hovel. Nothing gets in until Bastion gets his machine to work. This isn't a battle to win, but to survive. No silly heroics!"

"Hard to do that without Nistro, but I get the gist of it Scum! Let's go!"

Five seconds later outside the advancement of the duel spirit army was met with the last human force history would ever record.

A proud charge of duelists as they reached equally spaced positions around the ruins, duel disks flared.

As the spirits snarled and charged, they reacted as only they could. As duelists.

"Go, Gimmick Puppet Egg Head!" Thomas declared.

"Garmr of the Nordic Beasts, go!" Dragan declared.

"I summon Predaplant Spinodinoaea!" The suited duelist declared, as their cards began just several of many that flew out to battle.

10 minutes later the line had faln back to cover losses, but the line still hold. The minion duel spirits were now warily staying back, unsure of their next move.

"...Does Fusion-boy have to take so long!" Thomas complained.

"Well it is just the astrophysics to astrophysics, I'm sure it's just as simple as counting to two." The trainer in the suit quipped.

"Why you odd eyebrowed freak of nature..."

"Enough! We have bigger problems." Dragan declared darkly as the spirits began to part.

Every duelist who saw this knew what that meant, and they all tensed. Except the suited one, who merely stared into the growing partition with a determined expression.

They saw the flames before they heard the machine. A whirling sound of power and death, moving on blazing wheels and causing several of the less experienced among them to tense.

Thomas was not among them.

"Well well, sounds like it's one of the demons your world spawned!" He snapped at Dragan, who narrowed his eyes.

"Not quite. She has a passenger." he declared as he pointed at the approaching vehicle.

"Thor, Thunder Pile!"

Above him his massive monster, the last free God, raised his hammer and summoned lightning. A single stream of electric fury shot down from the sky towards the approaching vehicle. It struck with massive force...as a shape flew out of it.

Seconds later a noticeably burned demonic vehicle followed the shape.

"Told you." Dragan declared as the odd-eyebrowed duelist focused on the flying shape. It landed a good few yards from them, just as the Duel Runner with flaming tires pulled over next to it.

"Well, one of those Aesir chosen duelists actually survived? Damn it, that's why you don't trust Yugo to do anything." the non driving figure demanded. The one in the drivers seat seemed exasperated at the comment.

"Really Serena? 'Flung into the void between dimensions' is basically dead. You'd have put the same thing down afterwards if you had been the one who took them out. I honestly will never understand why you always put him down."

"Because he's him Rin. That's enough reason. Unlike Yuto and Yuya he's good for only one thing!"

The entity standing and the one on the damaged Runner looked the same physically. If you stood them up next to each other they'd be just as tall. If you stood them right in front of the other they'd have the same dimensions.

They had the same gray, craggy and spiked skin. The same pair of demonic black wings sprouted from each of their backs. Their eyes were slitted, with only color differing between the two. The one called Serena had green eyes, the one called Rin amber.

Beyond eye color hair color also differed: Serena had long blue hair and Rin short green. The former's clothes were reminisce of something that once would have been worn by Academia, the latter by a Turbo Duelist.

However they were not Academia students nor Turbo Duelists. Not anymore.

Now they were the scourge of worlds.

The two turned to the surviving humans with dull, somewhat bored looks. At least until they saw the one with the eyebrows. Then their dull looks morphed into ones of rage.

"Well this actually will have a point beyond finality. I'll deal with that freak, you can handle the rest." Serena declared as a duel disk like shape grew out of her arm spikes.

"You don't have any right to call me a freak. I mean, I only have these eyebrows. You have spikes."

"Don't act as if you don't remember what you've done." Rin snarled as she also grew duel disk spikes, revving up her Duel Runner with a fresh inferno.

"Oh I remember, and I am quite aware that saying sorry won't fix things. I have only one word for right now...Polymerization!"

"Two beautiful flowers with an Fearsome fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell of your past, give birth to a new beauty! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At the declaration of the card being summoned both the harbringers of the end snarled savagely, as the true battle began.

* * *

In Paradise City, far away from the ideas of demons and dueling motorbikes, a boy burst from his bed, panting heavily. A cat looked at him in concern for disturbing it.

"Huh...huh...it was a dream. Just a dream..." the young boy declared as he rested his head back on his pillow, glancing over at his upturned deck where his ace Odd-Eyes Dragon stood.

"Just a dream."

None of the dream was real. There were no destroyed cities, no flaming motorbikes. No demons. And no people with strange eyebrows.

That wasn't his reality. It wasn't anyone's reality. The world was at peace, and so was he.

At least enough to fall back asleep.

* * *

Unseen to him however, was the sudden appearance of a shooting star in the sky. A star that looked as if it was crashing quite close.

Just outside the city a crater had formed. The shape completely round, a single form rested within it.

Beginning to stand with shaky legs, the form looked into the sky, and saw the shimmering stars. He looked down at his deck before tapping a quick button.

"No card loss detected." It informed him.

"Previously registered cards all present and accounted for."

"Good." the form smiled as he climbed out of the crater and stood gazing at the distant shining metropolis. He removed a card and held it up to the city lights, the purple tinted card gazing at the same sights as him.

"Glad at least we made it in one piece at least, right Starve Venom?"

* * *

The bodies of those who opposed them were dissolving into stardust.

The dust rose into the air, forming a great stream that flew to one place, flowing with the power held within souls.

A place it would be useful, and achieve their dear goals for all the dimensions.

However as an elusive and hopefully final stream flew back, Serena was not amused.

"What was that light show? Where did that freak slither off too!?"

Poking her head out of the hole the humans had been guarding, Rin held up a duel disk with a frown.

"Whatever that light was, it was something big. This disk is so loaded with data it can't even register trap cards anymore. Whatever they were up to, it was more than a simple last stand."

"The brilliant flash of light hinted it was more than that." Serena snarked as Rin flew over to her, the duel disk still in hand.

"Well, whatever this Bastion was up to I should be able to crack at base. Whatever it did to Yuri, we'll figure it out."

"He better not have killed himself. He's to be killed by our hands, not his own!"

"If he wanted to kill himself, there are easier ways than encrypted data." Rin pointed out as she mounted her Duel Runner once more. Revving the machine up and turning it in the direction of the stream, she waited for Serena to land behind her and to grasp her for stability, before speeding off away from the now mostly faded bodies.

Wherever Yuri had slithered off to, he was now the last human alive in all the dimensions.


End file.
